


hawkwing and batwidow take over the universe

by humancorn



Series: Marvel/DC Crossover Universe [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Adorable platonic cuddling because clint//tasha, Clint in his traditional costume from the comics and a secret identitiy, Dating Masks for Dummies, F/F, M/M, forgive, fucking madness, i just thought this would be funny, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 13:46:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: “Well, you see, you know how I have a problem with the law?”She glared at him, and he sheepishly looked away, “Yes, I know very well that you have a ‘problem’ with the law.”“I got arrested.”“Of course,” She set her book down on the side stand and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.“He was my arresting officer.”





	hawkwing and batwidow take over the universe

“Hey Nat,” Clint started, his head laying gently in her lap as she read her book above him. He paused the Netflix show he’d been leisurely watching and shifted a bit in her lap, so that he could see her face.

“How is it, you know, dating a mask?” He asked, and she cracked a small smile at him.

“Why are you asking?”

“I may have…accidentally….gotten myself involved with a mask.”

“How do you accidentally get involved with someone?”

“Well, you see, you know how I have a problem with the law?”

She glared at him, and he sheepishly looked away, “ ** _Yes_** , I know very well that you have a ‘ _problem’_ with the law.”

“I got arrested.”

“Of course,” She set her book down on the side stand and rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger.

“He was my arresting officer.”

“So you know his ID?” And Clint nodded, flopping his arms over to cover his face. “How long has this been going on?”

“I didn’t know he was a mask until a few days ago; found out because I was awake when he was climbing back in the window for the night, thought he was an intruder, almost decked him, and he pulled off his mask quicker than I’d ever seen anyone pull off a mask before,” The archer made a little hand motion to signify pulling off a mask and Natasha chuckled at him.

“You’re a dork. Continue.”

 “Okay so, we met like…6 months ago. Once again, he was the policeman-officer who arrested me. He let me out of holding because they had no evidence that I did what I did and I just kind of stood, outside the police station for an hour, maybe two hours, trying to call people,” She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued, “You were on-mission in Azerbaijan. And then my phone died, and I didn’t know where I was, and so like when his shift ended, he found me outside and he was like, “Do you have a way home?” And I was like, “I don’t even know where I am.” And he laughed and it was like, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, and somehow he ended up leaving his number in my jeans pocket and now we’re dating and he’s too perfect, but I accidentally found out that he was Nightwing the other day and it was awkward, he told me to sit on it for a while and I am dying.”

“You mean to tell me you’ve been dating someone for 6 months and you haven’t told me?” Natasha let out a fond sigh, “My baby is growing up. I didn’t think you had it in you, Barton.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever, _mom_.”

“Well,” She paused, and looked at him. He was all blue eyes and pouty lips, and she almost lied to him, and told him it wasn’t worth it, that it was too dangerous. But he was an actual adult, he didn’t need protecting. “Kate’s well, Kate. I’m not sure what your boy is like, so I’m not sure if this will also apply to him. Dating a mask is difficult, yes. You can do your part, make sure they’re doing it the safe way and all that jazz.”

“What’s Kate’s thing again? Isn’t she also a bat person?”

“Batwoman. She’s Batwoman.”

“Maybe they’re related.”

“I really doubt that. What’s his symbol again?”

“A blue bird or some shit.”

“Not even a bat?”

“Nope.”

“Idiot.”

He smiled wider at her, and patted her on the head before she continued, “Just make sure he’s not doing unnecessary risky things, and make sure he knows that you know how to doctor wounds. That will be useful. Does he know that you’re Hawkeye?”

“Well, he kind-of pieced that one together himself pretty quickly. He just came up to me a few weeks after we started dating and asked me about it. I told him, he seemed pretty okay with the whole thing, which should have been, in hind-sight, suspicious.”

“I’ll ask Kate about him if you want. She might know something about Nightwing, at least.”

“I don’t know. Part of that feels like I’m breaching some sort of trust-thing you have with Kate?”

“I’m sure she won’t mind, Clint.”

“Okay, I mean. It would be cool to know more about him? Figure out if his alter-ego is something I still want to be associated with?”

“Wow, you’re laying out all the responsible decisions tonight. It’s a little scary.” She smirked and he feigned offense.  


End file.
